


【klano】饲狼（2）

by aaZena



Category: klano
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaZena/pseuds/aaZena
Summary: 全文在LOFTER 这边是外链





	【klano】饲狼（2）

Technic的身影进入了Techno的视线。看着自家弟弟牵着一个女孩的手到舞池，Techno不得不感慨Nic这小子女生缘挺好，但是与身边这位比起来，或许还差点。  
“嘿，No哥……”  
见Techno没有搭理，kla伸手在他面前打个响指，被吓到的Techno条件反射般轻叫了一声，这般反应在kla眼里却是有点可爱。他顺着Techno的视线看向舞池，捕捉到了Nic和那个女孩，他得意地扬了扬嘴角，从某种意义上来说自己也算是个诚信商人，只是待在自己身边的“交易品”毫不自知罢了。  
“你刚刚说什么？”Techno最受不了对方那双写满了乞求的眼睛，而kengkla也深谙这一点，这时候只要提出的不是过分请求，Techno都不会拒绝。  
“嗯……学校里有家餐厅，但是只在晚上营业，人也很少，我一直都觉得有点奇怪所以不敢一个人去。”  
在学校混了三年的Techno自然知道他说的是HUNTER——那家处于狼族与人类交界边缘的餐厅。他听说店老板是个反对狼族的激|进分子，所以把营业时间选在了狼族容易受本能支配而暴|露本|性的夜间，顾客多数都是人类，偶尔也会有异族，但狼族会遭到驱赶。近年来也听说有狼族掩盖住自身的气息，在店里进行地|下|交|易，真假难以取证，可这家店绝不是个正常的聚会场所。也许是听到了什么风言风语，眼前这个平日里很乖的学弟才会对其感兴趣，Techno挠了挠头，也不是不敢，只是怕初来乍到的学弟沾染不|良风气。  
“kla，要不……呃算了，学长等会带你去就是了。”  
对方一动不动地盯着自己，满心欢喜地就等自己点头，这让Techno怎么拒绝。不过想来两个男人去吃个饭应该问题不大，就算店里有什么针对狼族的东西，感官钝化的人类也不会受其影响，到时候看紧了kla便是。  
Kla摇晃着高脚杯中的红酒，质感醇厚的液体在杯壁上划过一层又一层痕迹，一如他现在因为计划进展顺利而心中激起的些许浪潮。他善良又大意的No哥从最开始就没有怀疑过他的身份。也是，人类弟弟结交的朋友，一般来说也都是普通人类。  
Techno觉得他在愈加地依赖自己。以前来家里避难的时候，kla跟他待在一起打电玩或者学习的时间比跟Nic还多，但也不能排除Nic这家伙空闲时间全被所谓约会挤占的原因。而现在，本该享受舞会的男孩却跟没人邀约的自己一起站在旁边，喝酒解闷。总觉得他是在陪伴自己，才会故意拒绝一个又一个舞伴，Techno多少有点过意不去。  
“我说kla，你真是越来越像我的弟弟了。”他调笑着，开玩笑的话在听者看来却远不止玩笑的意义，kengkla垂下脑袋，手里被晃个不停的酒杯也终于静了下来，趁着众人的目光都聚焦在舞池，没人注意他们站的这个角落，他蹭了蹭Techno的肩膀。  
“我给No哥带来困扰了吧？那我以后不来麻烦你了。”  
发丝隔着薄薄的衣服蹭在肩膀上觉得有点痒，大庭广众之下的亲密举动让他措手不及。Techno伸手想推开他，后者顺势蹭上了他的手掌，像是两个人窝在家里，靠在一起打游戏时才会有的肢体接触。Techno温热的手掌正好抚过他的额发，柔软的触感让他忍不住胡撸了一把kengkla的脑袋。  
舞池的音乐戛然而止，一曲完毕，相拥共舞的人们四散开去，大家的目光也不再集中在舞池中央，这让Techno不禁心惊胆战了几秒。他害怕被人看到与kla亲密的样子，是超过了朋友间正常的亲密，还是自己对他的心意在发生变化……Techno不擅长思考这些，最好的办法不过是不了了之。  
“没有啦，我怎么会嫌弃你呢?”眼看着巨型犬就要扒拉在自己身上了，Techno转个身靠在栏杆上，他觉得如芒在背，仿佛刚刚被这家伙吸引的女生们都把目光刺向了自己。抬眼看到kla很有耐心地理着刚刚被揉乱的额发，脸上不再是那副落寞的神情，Techno总算松了口气。  
Kengkla早就把HUNTER的情况摸得透彻，半人半狼的混种本就没有狼族那样明显的气息，在夜晚也不似狼族那样容易被情绪支配，进而失格。离约定的时间还有一会儿，他换上一件干净的衣服，想着等会是去Techno宿舍区那边等他，还是直接到HUNTER见面。他整理着衣领，手机的讯息提示音在这时候响起。  
是Nic发来的酒类清单，附带一个看好戏的表情。  
手指轻敲屏幕，他熟练地发过去一个挑衅的表情，还谨慎地再三确认Nic的父母这几天出差，不会回家。  
【你放心，我哥虽然傻了点，但就算我爸妈在家也不会管他在哪。】  
【喂有你这么说我恋人的么？】  
隔着屏幕都要被这家伙酸到，Nic索性不再与他聊天，虽然对HUNTER有所耳闻，但比起担心他那个可能会暴|露的老友，倒是更担心Techno的酒品。  
可事实证明Nic的担心是多余的，因为Techno——他这个酒品极差的哥哥，现在正对着菜单上奇奇怪怪的酒名发愁。自称是对这家店有一定了解的学长哪好意思把服务员叫来问菜单，他烦躁地把几页菜单翻来覆去，面前的kengkla倒是游刃有余地点好了其他菜肴，就等着他点酒。Techno研究了好一会儿，终于屈服了，他环顾四周却发现离他们最近的服务员都站在十米开外，便打消了求助的念头，但冷不防地倒是被后面墙上挂满的狼头挂饰吓了一跳。他知道店老板敌视狼族，用这样的墙面装饰，难怪不会有狼族进来。凡事皆有例外，就比如他面前坐着的人，勉强算半个狼族，不但没有丝毫的感官不适，反而因为店内的诡异气氛而稍显兴奋。  
Kla合上菜单，招手叫服务员点单。  
“No哥还没选好的话，交给我怎么样？我一定不会让哥失望的。”  
那是不容拒绝的语气。Techno乖乖把这份菜单放到他伸到面前的手上，他的学弟像是早有准备似的，匆匆瞥了两眼就选好了酒。或许是年轻人都有猎奇心，一旦得到满足，便会显露出与平时不同的样子，就像面前人一样，Techno总感觉他今天特别愉悦。难道是因为带他来这边吃饭？可是之前也有在别的店里吃饭……那么，是因为单独约他吃饭？嘿，Techno你在想什么，kengkla只是一个喜欢粘着你的朋友，他跟别的老友并没有区别。  
他心猿意马的模样让倒酒的kla差点倒错杯。其中一种是适合普通人类喝的低度酒，他好意地给Techno倒满，然后拿自己的酒杯跟他轻轻碰杯。  
清脆的玻璃相碰声让Techno捏稳了酒杯，他对kengkla酒杯中不同于自己的那种深红色液体毫不好奇，也许酒单上奇奇怪怪的名字只是噱头，掩藏在不同寻常的颜色下的酒都是跟自己刚刚喝下的一样，低度而又令人酣畅。Kengkla紧张地把自己那杯酒悄悄挪到Techno够不到的地方，装作随意地把酒瓶放到边上，好在Techno的注意力全在菜肴上，根本没有要品尝那瓶酒的想法。  
“No哥，我爸妈已经一个月没回家了。可我也不能老是麻烦你跟Nic。”  
Techno的动作明显停顿了一个，继而把烤肉夹到他的盘里。Kla果然是有什么心事要说，那孩子像是再也装不下去了，愉悦慢慢消失在脸上，变得沮丧起来，说话也有气无力的。他拍了拍kla的手臂，后者借此抓住他的手不放，生怕一放开他就会离去。  
“你可以到我家来住啊，我和Nic都会陪你的。想住多久都可以。”  
我只想你一个人陪我。他抓住Techno的手臂，手指不断抚摸着前移，直到握住他纤细的手腕，灵巧的手指便扣紧了些，名为喜欢的欲望在蠢蠢欲动。视线相交，他在Techno的眼眸中看到了自己，这一刻也只有自己。他知道Techno的心里留有自己的一席之地，只不过是以“弟弟”的名义。他想占有的绝不仅仅是Techno的视线，而是连同他的身体，还有他的心。脸颊升腾起的热量不像是酒精带来的醉意，沉迷在默声诉说爱意的kla骤然想起之前Nic的一句留言。  
【你还真是把自己都搭上了。店里的招牌酒可不是你想的那么简单。】  
手腕被禁锢得生疼，Techno刚想抽开手，他便匆忙放开就转身跑向了洗手间，没有一句解释。留下Techno一人莫名其妙，等了一会儿也不见他出来。他百无聊赖地拿过另一瓶酒，标签上的图标是一个狼头，歪歪扭扭的字体写着酒的名字——KILLER。手机屏幕亮起，年轻人的讯息简短却又紧急，Techno推开椅子顺着他消失的方向找了过去。  
Kengkla把自己关在隔间里，直到门外有人在喊他，才把隔间的门略微打开。Techno借着洗手间略显昏暗的光看清了面前人，来不及惊呼就被拉进隔间里，锁上了门。Kla捂着他的嘴，想解释也不知从何说起。不同于月圆时刻的被迫现形，外物催动下的变化只会让他心中的欲|念更加放大，身体没有那样不适，感官的灵敏反倒愈加使他享受，他可以清晰地听到Techno的喘息声，触摸到他那被吓得发冷的手指。  
“No哥……帮我……”  
他试探性地放开Techno，比起解释，还是逃走更为重要。Techno脱下外套披在他身上，衣服上的帽子正好能挡住他幻化出的狼耳，而后小心翼翼地检查他的其他变化，好在尾巴还没出现，暂时这样藏起耳朵便能掩人耳目。  
“你先回车里，可以一个人回去么？”没有恶意的狼族，也就跟人类朋友一样，Techno见他摇头，又抓着自己衣角不放，也不放心让他一个人走，“那我结账以后带你回家。”  
家这个词仿佛从未在kengkla心中存在过，直到他遇到Techno以后。他羡慕着学长的家庭，贪恋着他的温度，像是继承了狼族生来的贪婪，哪怕自作自受，遍体鳞伤，都要把猎物据为己有。  
还没有反应过来弟弟为什么会有个狼族朋友，身后人就跟着自己进了房间。Techno摸开关的手被抓住，一片黑暗中那人解下领带蒙住了他的眼睛。Techno的两只手腕被他大力地握住，半推半就地摔到了床铺上。  
“对不起……No哥，我喜欢你，我快克制不住了。”  
湿热的吻堵回了Techno的回答，取而代之的是不住的呻吟。见身下人的挣扎幅度渐渐变小，kla自知身体在慢慢发生变化，狼人的力气也愈发不受控制，便小心地骑跨在他身上，不再禁锢他的双手。Techno不禁搂住他的脖颈，如同溺水之人抓住了救命稻草，kla的深吻让他几近缺氧。快意被撩拨起来，Techno抚摸着他敏感的狼耳，原本弄不清的感情在这时被刻画清晰，而沉沦于情热的自己又不敢承认。视觉被夺去，身上的触觉便被放大百倍，腰带被解开的声音在不大的空间里愈发刺耳，顺着腰线一路向上抚摸的手指停留在他的乳首，坏心眼地在他敏感处流连。  
“好痒啊，No哥……”耳朵被人揉弄着，kla报复般地舔舐着他的乳首。不动声色地把他裤子脱去，kla的尾巴扫到他的腿上，毛绒的触感让他弓起身子，kla像是找到了他的弱点，尾巴触碰到了他的大腿，甚至是颤颤巍巍的前端。呻吟陡然拔高，难耐的羞耻使Techno蜷起了脚趾，kla见好就收般不再折磨他的敏感处，转而摸向了枕头底下，找到了Nic事先放好的润滑剂。  
“呜……”  
安抚般吻着他的嘴角，kla小心地伸进一根手指。Techno因为被进入的不适而掐着他的肩膀，眼角渗出的泪水打湿了蒙住眼睛的领带，他看不见身上人的动作，只是本能地分开腿夹紧了他的腰肢。Kla对他这般主动感到愈发兴奋，一边轻声叫着他的名字，一边吻住他的脖颈，獠牙在光滑的皮肤上磨蹭，他能感受到皮肤下颈动脉的跳动，刻下吻痕，像是深入他的血液留下的烙印。他耐心地扩张，生怕会弄疼Techno，但又不想看着他压抑呻吟，便顿下手指的动作，在他耳边喷吐着鼻息。  
“No哥叫给我一个人听好不好？”  
换上了可怜的语气，像是在征得恋人同意的求爱的孤狼，尾巴也垂了下来，毛茸茸的尾端在他的小腿上小幅度地晃动。  
“kla，我要看着你……”Techno的嗓音低沉得不像话，仅凭双手的触摸和胸前炽热的怀抱不足以让他得到情热的欢愉，或许连他都不知道，贪心会顺着体温传染。Kla把床头灯的亮度调到最低，在拿下领带时，吻去了他眼角的泪水，他不害怕被Techno看到自己半人半狼的模样，因为担心和顾虑都在Techno眼神聚焦一刻主动的献吻而烟消云散。  
被炽热贯穿的身体随着年轻人的节奏律动，kla幻化出的尖长的指甲小心翼翼地在他身体上游走，克制不住的粗喘相互交融，狼人比人类略高的体温催动着情热的高潮，汗水顺着胴体流下，Techno挺起的前端蹭在他的腹部，留下淫靡的痕迹。一个游荡在灰色地带的人找到了接纳者，另一个孤单处于世间的人遇到了他的伴侣。  
登顶的快感让Techno搂紧了他的脖子，而狼人则堵住他的前端，低喘着在他耳边说着一起。冲撞了数下，Techno的腰肢几近散架，额头不小心撞到床头，换来的是恋人轻柔的亲吻。  
眼前白光乍现，要不是那副燥热的躯体还依附在自己身上，Techno几乎觉得这是个梦境，他与狼人交合，互诉爱意。摸索着抚上他的手指，避开尖锐的指甲与他十指交叠，Techno不顾少年因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛，贴近他的鼻子如此说道。  
“我爱你。”  
Tbc


End file.
